Total Drama Beach House
by superbatman990
Summary: So,Chris wants to make a new season of total drama and he wants new campers. APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Beach House**

**Apps open!  
**

So,Chris decides to make a new season on his beach house with fresh new competitors. And this is the App list:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hometown:  
**

**Celebrity look-alike:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Stereotype:  
**

**Likes:  
**

**Fears:  
**

**Dislikes:**

**Everyday outfit:  
**

**Pajamas:  
**

**swimwear:  
**

**Audion tape (optional):**

**Job(Optional):  
**

****Please PM this to me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Beach House**

**Chapter 1  
**

Boys

Micheal Mije-_MTA Fanfic_

Eric Dune-_My darkest hero_

Malcom Brick -Zwanella

Peter Cent-_ Zwanella_

Joshuah Sandy Taylor- _Meowth__'s Toon dragon_

Girls

Shannon Wilson-_Unknown_

Sarah Heart-_Vicrea921 me!_

Mikayla Amoran- _MyTeenageSketchArtist_

Kimbra Holloway-_LadyIceCherry_

Journey Marie Watson-_Jade Tyga_

* * *

Chris walks into the huge 5 story mansion. It was white with a huge water fountain in the front and a huge pool and jacuzzi in the backyard. The camera man follows Chris inside the mansion.

"Hey! Chris McClean here and I am standing in the mansion of the new reality show that i am making called 'total drama beach house' where 5 boys and 5 girls will be living together. There will be no elimination and stuff though,There will be security cameras everywhere and stuff too,just like total drama island. I will come here every month to see the progress and stuff. And 5 times a week all the contestants will work at the ice cream store called 'Chris' Ice Cream' and pay for the rent,and they will have a little dough for themselves too one a week. So,Let's start,first off is...The rapper Micheal Mijer!"

A pale guy with short hair came in with a straight look on his face. He walks to the boy side and Chris continued.

"Okay,next is...The popular Bitch,give it up for...Shannon Wilson."

A girl with blond hair was talking on the phone and not giving a damn what Chris was saying. She was talking about something about the new shoe sale that was happening last week and how she lost the shoe of her dreams to some girl. She went to the girl's side.

"next is the troubled comedian...Joshua sandy Taylor."

A dude with short,jest black hair,who is also pale walks smoothly to the boys side and Chris continued to talk.

"Next is the quiet goth...Mikayla Amoran!"

A girl with long jet black hair who is ALSO pale with dark clothes goes to the girl's line,next to Shannon.

"Next up is a honest boy from Vermont,give it up for Erik Dune!"

A pale boy who has medium hair with black hair walked into the mansion and walked to the boy's side.

"Next it the HP lover Malcom Brick and the city boy Peter Cent!"

Two guys who are pale walk into the boy's side and look into each others eyes gracefully.

"next is another pale girl,Journey Marie Watson!"

Another pale girl walks to the room and stands by the girl side.

"Last but not least is the girl next door,give it up for Sarah Scot!"

A slightly tanned girl with long jet black hair goes to the girl line like nothing happened.

"Okay,now that everyone is here,let me take you a tour of the house,first of is the back yard."

They go to the backyard and they see a yard full of pools,water slides,decorations,and other backyard stuff. They also see the an entrance to a beach nearby. They all look amused that they all get to live here.

"Now,time for the kitchen."

they all walk to the kitchen where there is a mini bar and other table appliances. They all walk to the Living room after that. There was a big flat screen t.v.,a huge red and white couch,a white rug,and cherry brown wood floor. When they were all done they went to the rooms and checked it out,they all had to share the room. They had 2 separate rooms,one for the boys,and one for the girls.

"Okay,I will all see you next month to check on you,and good luck and try not to get called on by the cops."And with that,Chris left the teens with his mansion.

"Well,I guess we better start to UN-pack."Suggested Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Beach House**

**Chapter 2  
**

Everyone woke up by a girly screaming noise. It was coming from the girl's bathroom. Sarah and Kimbra came to the bathroom the see what was to screaming noise.

"What was that?"Said Kimbra.

When they came to the bathroom they saw Shannon with her make-up unpacked in the girl's bathroom.

"What was that for?'Asked Sarah.

"I forgot my foundation! Now how am I supposed to hide my blemish!"said Shannon.

Sarah and Kimbra glared at her.

"Chill,we'll just go to the Sally Hansen store after out shift at 'Chris' Ice Cream shop'."Said Sarah.

"Yeah,and I'll go to."Said Kimbra trying to sound nice.

Then,all the boys walk in with pans in their hands and they were all in their pajamas

"What was that?"Said Micheal

"Nothing...anymore."said Kimbra. She flashed a smile and he smiled back.

"okay,better get dressed for the Ice Cream Shop."said Peter.

After they were all dressed up in their uniforms they all headed to the black limo and Malcom drives them to Chris' Ice Cream Store. There was a huge line of children,adults,teens,and elderly, waiting for their Ice cream. They all got out of the limo once Malcom parks it and they all headed inside.

"So,I guess I'll serve the ice cream."Said Sarah.

"Me too!"Said Kimbra

"I'll be in charge of the register."said journey

"I'll serve the ice cream!"Said Erik smiling at Sarah who smiled back.

"And Ill use my awesome rapping skills to attract the people."

"And I think I'll be helping him."said Joshua.

And we'll just order more ice cream if there isn't anymore."said Peter and Malcom.

"Okay..Well,how about Shannon and Mikayla?"Asked Micheal.

"I'll be with the rapper."Said Mikayla.

"and I'll help at the register."Said Shannon trying not to barf about working.

After about one hour,Shannon,Sarah,and Kimbra leave for break time. They walk around the outdoor mall and they finally see the Sally Hansen shop.

"Okay,grabbed all the things you need."Said Sarah.

"And we'll just wait for you here."Said Kimbra.

**At the Ice Cream Shop**

Outside of the shop,Micheal had his shirt off and was trying to impress some of the girls to go to the ice cream shop,Mikayla was looking at him like he had four eyes,and Joshua was doing the same as Mikayla.

"I CANNOT believe that that is actually working."Said Mikayla.

"Yeah,Cause I have more skill than him. WOOHOO!"Said Joshua doing to same thing that Micheal is doing. And by now,Mikayla is trying her best not to laugh and roll her eyes.

**inside**

"Wow,I can't believe that I'm saying this,but this is actually fun."Said Journey.

"I know. Who knew serving a bunch of ice cream could be so much fun."Said Erik.

"Hey,could you guys cover,we're going to break."Said Peter and Malcom.

"Okay. "said Erik and Journey.

"They make such a cute couple."Said Journey

**At the Sally Hansen store**

"Ugh! How long does it take to take a foundation?"Asked Sarah.

"well,you have to match it to your skin tone..."Said Kimbra.

"Hey guys,I'm finally done!"Said Shannon walking over there.

"Wait,you said only foundation,why do you have hair products,all kinds of make-up,and other kind of stiff. You said we were only getting foundation?"Said Kimbra

"Yeah,but then I saw all this stuff. And don't worry,I have a credit card."said Shannon.

"Whatever."said Kimbra and Sarah said.

**At the ice cream shop**

****"Oh look,here comes the bag ladies."Said Micheal waving at Shannon,Sarah,and Kimbra.

"Yeah,but I'm seeing a lot of bags and not enough of ladies."Said Joshua.

Mikayla and Micheal chuckled at this.

"Nice one"Said Micheal while give him a knuckle punch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama beach House**

**Chapter 3  
**

They all came to work early that day cause tonight they were gonna party at the club...well,almost everyone. Sarah didn't want to go and Erik stayed with her to keep her company.

After they were all done with work they all headed to the mansion and some of them dressed up. Kimbra was dressed like something Kesha would wear in one of her videos. The awesome masterpiece to her outift was her necklace Binky.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"Asked Kimbra to Sarah.

"No I'm fine,I Don't want to get drunk or anything. And besides,Erik is staying."Said Sarah.

"Yeah,And I'll take good care of her."Said Erik smiling at Sarah. "Nice necklace."

"Thanks my friend gave it to me before I left."said Kimbra.

"Yo you ready?"Shouted Micheal across the room.

"of coarse! LET'S PARTY!"Shouted Kimbra.

"wow,lot's of shouting here on the second week..."Said Sarah.

"Yeah.."

"Anyway,thanks for staying with me,that was really nice of you."Said Sarah.

"Yeah well,that's what I do."Said Erik giving Sarah a hug.

**At the car**

"wow you are so ready to party."said Mikayla to Kimbra.

"Of Coarse. THAT'S WHAT I DO YO!"said Kimbra creeping out some people.

"Okay,I'm going to pretend I don't know you..."Said Shannon trying no to hurt her feelings. Kimbra shrugged and was waiting eagerly when they were already there.

When they were there Kimbra came out of the car and ran to the club.

"I'm gonna find a boy."said Shannon

"WOO Go get him girl!"Said Peter.

"Any way,I'm gonna go to the bar."Said Micheal.

Joshua shrugged and grabbed Mikayla and he danced with her.

"You wanna dance."Asked Peter to Malcom.

"Sure."They ran to the dance floor and they were playing 'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson.

"OMG I love this song."Said Shannon to her new boy toy.

They walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

Then,the song changed to a more up-tight beat.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS MY JAM!"Yelled Kimbra as she made a crowd and started to dance like crazy.

**Back at the house**

Sarah was watching the movie Brave with Erik until her phone rang. It was a text message from Shannon.

Sarah chuckled.

"What happened?"Asked Erik.

"Look at Kimbra's dancing."said Sarah.

"Wow,she has some skills."Said Erik.

Then,the door opened and there was a tired gang.

"Whoa. What happened Kimbra?"Asked Sarah.

"Dancing..Lots and Lots of Dancing.."Said Kimbra out of breath.

"Here,let's go to your room."said Shannon helping her to her room.

"You okay?"Asked Joshua to Mikayla.

"well,no. There's this guy, he's sweet,funny,and cute. And I have no idea what to say."Said Mikayla

"Well,maybe get to know him more then come out of it."Said Joshua.

"That's a good idea. Thanks."Mikayla said and hugged Josh and left to go to bed.

"Man,you don't know what this means do you?"said Micheal to Joshua.

"No..Is that a bad thing?"Said Joshua.

"Dude she like you!"Said Micheal.

"What?"said Joshua.

"Can't you tell? You said to get to know the person and she hugged you gracefully! That's a sign!"Said Micheal.

**At the girl's room**

" really partied hard today."Said Sarah to Kimbra

"Yeah. it was all worth it!"Said Kimbra


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama Beach House**

**chapter 4  
**

Today was the gang's day off and they were all at the mansion bored. Joshua and Mikayla were laughing a playing,Kimbra and Sarah were talking about girl stuff,Shannon was putting on make-up and talking to her dad on the phone,Malcom and Peter were watching Bad Girl's Club New Orleans,Journey was watching with them,and Erik and Micheal were talking about Micheal's raps.

Erik came to Sarah.

"Hey,you wanna take a walk outside?"Asked Erik

"Sure." Said Sarah.

Erik takes her hand and they both jog outside.

"So,where you from?"Asked Erik.

"Brazil. You?"Said Sarah.

"Vermont."said Erik

"Oh,cool. Hey,What's that?"asked Sarah.

There was a huge wooden crate in the front of the mansion. Erik walked in front of it and there was a note on it.

_Micheal,Erik,Malcom,Peter,Joshua,Shannon,Sarah,Mikayla,Kimbra,And Journey pack your bags because you are going to ... Miami for 2 weeks! In the left you will see a sledge hammer and I want you to break open this box and you will need this for your mini vacation._

"um. Okay Sarah,can you got get the others?"Asked Erik

"Sure thing."Said Sarah running back to the house.

Erik walked to the left side of the box and found the hammer and started to smash that box. Then,Micheal came.

"Dude,if you want to break open that box then hit it like a man. Here,let me do it."Said Micheal.

Micheal opened the box with only 2 whacks.

"Yeah,well I got it started for you..."Said Erik.

Once that crate was broken then everybody was finally here. In the box was 10 tickets for Miami in a private plane.

"OMG! WE ARE GOING TO MIAMI!"Screamed Shannon.

"No,really? I thought we were going to some Chinese Restaurant..."Said Joshua which made quite a few people laugh.

"Well,we better start packing...again."Said Sarah.

The gang go back inside the mansion and began to pack their stuff again.

**At the boy's dorm**

"Just go ask her man!"Said Micheal to Joshua.

"But what is she says no?"Said Joshua.

"dude,there's many fish in the sea."said Micheal.

"Okay,I'll tell her when we get inside the limo.'said Joshua.

"Okay."Said Micheal.

**At the girl's room**

"Come on Mikayla. Just tell us what is happening to you and Joshua. You've been stealing glances outside and he's been really close."Said Sarah

"Okay! I like him,okay! It's just,something about him,you know?"Said Mikayla

They heard a beep outside and hey saw the limo that Chris sent in.

"Well,we better start going."Said Kimbra.

**Outside**

****"Hey,could we talk?"Asked Joshua.

"Sure,"Said Mikayla.

"So,I was wondering...Do you want to be my girlfriend?"Asked Joshua.

"Of coarse I do!"Said Mikayla.

They hugged and Joshua helped Mikayla put her bags in the trunk.

"WOO! Miami here we come!"Said Shannon


End file.
